It is known to design the permanent connection between a vehicle wheel and its driving axle so that the wheel can normally be drivingly coupled to the axle but can be disengaged therefrom for free-wheeling towing of the vehicle (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,365 to McReynolds and several of the patents cited therein). But it is not known to provide an easily and quickly attachable and detachable device that is insertable between a driven vehicle-wheel and its axle connector for rendering the assemblage free-wheeling to protect the transmission mechanism (especially the automatic type) against damage.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a device. It is a further object to construct the device for easy free-wheeling-lockout so that the towed vehicle optionally can be driven without dismounting the assemblage. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.